Turning back generations
by JOY4BLEACH
Summary: Tsuna is now the boss of the Vongola. He has huge amounts of paper work and has to stop hibari and mukuro fighitng all the time.Then suddenly while trying to calm Lambo down he's hit by the 10-year bazooka, and sent to primo's time due to a small accident. Will Tsunyoshi survive the first generation, and possibly his own? I DONT OWN KHR sayin it now as i wont in my chapters!
1. Chapter 1

.ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

**Well, this is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. Umm, it will be rated T because I will explain injuries in detail (well when it comes to that.)**

**Anyway, it's a fic about Tsuna going to the past and meeting Vongola Primo and his guardians since I love the idea of that. I mean the Tenth generation working and helping the first generation. Well, just enjoy.**

~.~.~

Tsuna sat there, leaning back against his leather chair. His soft hair ruffled against his hand that was pressed against his forehead. He let out a gentle sigh, as he glanced at the stack of finished paperwork.

_'Being the boss of the most powerful mafia is tiring…tch, if only I could take a break from all this,'_ Tsuna thought as he heard a knock.

"Come in," Tsuna said in a strained voice as Reborn stride into the room. His fedora, casting a shadow over his face, leaving only one eye visible.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you finished the paperwork?" Tsuna nodded slowly, as he inclined his head towards the large tower of papers.

"Oh, so Dame-Tsuna actually got his work done on time?" Reborn asked while smirking slightly.

"Reborn, can I take a break? I'm tired of all this paperwork and having to stop Hibari and Mukuro from fighting all the time." As Tsuna said that, there was a loud _**'thud,'**_ it was heard from somewhere nearby. Reborn and Tsuna jumped slightly, when they heard it.

They both ran out of Tsuna's office and towards the training room that was only a short distance away. When they entered, they saw Hibari with his tonfas covered with his cloud flame and Mukuro in the opposite direction, with his trident emitting mist flames from the tips.

"Mukuro! Hibari! Can't you stop this useless fight for one day?" Tsuna shouted, towards the two of them.

"Omnivore, do you want to take his place?" Hibari asked, as he turned towards Tsuna.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi. Have you come here to let me take over your body?" Mukuro spoke with cold, but playful tone.

"No Hibari, I haven't and Mukuro I told you, I will never let you take over my body." Tsuna sighed towards both of them.

Mukuro and Hibari turned away from each other while they walked out of the training room.

Reborn then turned to Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna now that you've sorted this out, you need to get ready for an alliance meeting with another mafia family." Tsuna let out a small sigh, moving his hand up to his head, rubbing it softly.

Tsuna turned his head slightly since he was about to leave, until he noticed Lambo, sitting in the corner, but his eyes were teary and red.

As he walked over to the tearful Lambo, he heard a loud voice that appeared out of nowhere.

"JUUDAIME! Are you alright?" Gokudera shouted, walking into the room, Yamamoto and Ryohei were trailing behind him.

Gokudera moved his attention to Lambo. "HEY STUPID COW! What did you do to Juudaime?"

Lambo looked towards Gokudera, but his eyes began to get teary again. "STUPID-DERA! How dare you blame Lambo-sama!" as Lambo shouted this, he stood up and began to reach for a weapon.

"Hey...Lambo, calm down," Tsuna said as he raised his hands towards Lambo, in attempt to calm him down.

However, Lambo accidentally grabbed the 10-year bazooka, instead of a grenade and threw it randomly in front of him, with his eyes closed. The bazooka fell straight down and towards Tsuna, when it hit him, a large amount of purple smoke covered the area where Tsuna had stood.

Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei stood in shock, as they watched the brunet get captured by the bazooka.

"DAME-TSUNA/ TSUNA/ JUUDAIME/ SAWADA!" Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei shouted in unison, as they watched the large smoke slowly disappear, only to reveal no trace of a 10 years older Tsuna.

***With Tsuna***

Tsuna felt a rocky surface under him; he let his eyes slowly open, only to see a grey-ish sky. He slowly sat up, when he felt something trickle down his forehead, when he felt this, he brought his hand to his forehead. He wiped his hand over his head and when he brought it down, he saw blood covering his hand. He sighed when he saw it, knowing that it would stop bleeding in a while.

"Oh wonderful, I got hit by the damn bazooka." Then he slowly started to look around.

_'This forest doesn't give me a good feeling at the moment,' _he thought.

Tsuna slowly stood up, glancing around the darkened forest, watching closely for any signs of movements. His hyper intuition kept telling him to get away from this forest as fast as he could, so he started to jog away from the spot he had woken up.

When he got out of the forest, what he saw shocked him so much that he fall back slightly, but regained his balance before he could fall backwards. He saw hundreds of people wearing suits, shooting and throwing grenades rapidly to the opposite side. He turned towards one side only to see that, they were slightly in disadvantaged against the other side.

That's when he noticed something, a blond haired man, wearing a cape that seemed to engulf everything around him. He had a dying will flame burning intensely on his forehead, and he wore gloves, just like he did.

Tsuna recognized him and he just _**knew **_that man was Vongola Primo.

~.~.~

**Sorry if I made mistakes, it's my first time actually trying to write a fanfic. Please leave a review though, and do it honestly. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well this is chapter 2: D I actually can be bothered to write them. Anyway this will contain blood and also so more of the guardians of primo! Okay let's start with the chapter already.**

"_What the hell… Vongola primo! Im in the past, doesn't the bazooka send you ten years into the future!"_ Tsuna began to panic inside of his head, thoughts seeming to come randomly. He turned back towards primo and watched as his side was pushed back by the opposing force. "Maybe_ I should help them out, even if I use my powers and Primo sees it nothing will change history, and as long as he doesn't know im Decimo it'll be alright."_ Tsuna making his mind took out the two mittens and placed them on his hands. He pulled the pills from his pocket, and popped one in his mouth. The dying will flame then appeared on Tsuna's head as his mittens become his Vongola gloves, which also emitted the dying will flame.

Primo's PO

"_We're getting pushed back…by the distruggere family, they really are an attacked based mafia family." _Primo thought._" We'll have to retreat; to save as much of our members as possible, I'll tell G to retreat all our men and I'll play…"_ He was cut off when a man entered the middle of a battle, sky dying will flames ignited on his gloves. He went around with high speed attacking the Distruggere family as if they were not even a warm-up. The part Primo took notice of was that he was knocking each one out instead of killing them. When only a few men and the commander of this troop was left the man turned towards the commander. As the man with sky flames walked towards him there was a bang that rang through the air. A bullet was shot. The bullet shot through the air, aimed at the sky flamed man, but the man just sent his head back an inch, dodging it in one tiny movement. It was then that the commander calls a retreat, all the conscious men moving to drag of the unconscious. Primo turned his attentions back to the sky flamed man, who's flames just disappeared fall to the floor, unconscious.

"_He took out one of the Distruggere family's units nearly alone! But I can't trust what just happened, for all I know he could be a spy or assassin." _Primo turned back to G who stood there in shock, with the rest of the men. "G could you grab this man and bring him back to the mansion, oh and tie him up as he seems powerful." With this Primo turned around, his cape fluttering in the gently breeze as he walked away.

Tsuna POV

"_argh my head feels really groggy, wait what happened before I fell unconscious… oh yeah I wanted to help primo so I took out the opposing side"_ Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, looking in the dark cell like room that he was chained too. One of his legs was bound by chains to a chair leg, and one arm chained as well. Tsuna noticed that there was a man sitting near him, seeming to be reading a book. He had short black hair with a bandage that was over the bridge of his nose. He noticed that the man was dressed as a priest "_ahh now I remember this guy is the first generation sun guardian of the sun, Knuckle."_ Tsuna thought to himself. Knuckle then brought his head up and noticed that Tsuna had woken up. "Mhm you've woken up? " Said knuckle "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, thank you, but… why am I chained?" Tsuna asked, his voice would be quiet as he watched knuckle. " Im sorry… Giotto said to make sure you can't resist when you woke up… so G chained you, anyway could you come with me, we need to see Giotto." Knuckle replied to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded gently as Knuckle begin to unlock the two chains from his leg and the chair. Knuckle then got up and made it obvious Tsuna was to follow him. So Knuckle led him through corridors before they finally reached a large wooden door that had designs all over. Tsuna and Knuckle walked into the room, and Knuckle seated Tsuna on a seat that was opposite Primo who sat at the other side of the table. Knuckle then took a seat on Tsuna's right with what seemed to be the other guardians

"First off may we know you're name?" Primo said, there was kindness in his voice towards Tsuna. "_I don't think I should say my full name so I'll just say Tsuna"_ Tsuna sighed gently as he then began to speak "My name is Tsuna." Giotto nodded towards Tsuna "I am Giotto, leader of the Vongola mafia and these are my guardians.. G, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Alaude and Lampo". Primo's hand gesturing to each guardian and in turn each one inclined their head. "I want to know, are you a spy, are you are enemy?" Primo asked with slight distress in his voice." I am not a spy, nor an enemy Giotto. I am part of a mafia family that was barely known and disbanded many years ago." Tsuna felt bad about lying to his ancestor, but he couldn't reveal any information in case he changed the future.

"Mhm is that so Tsuna, maybe this is bad to ask but since I've seen you're strength I want to know if you'll work in the Vongola. Well I mean not as a guardian or a high ranking yet since we don't know if we can trust you but you won't be treated badly…" Tsuna and G showed a shocked expression towards Primo's decision. After a period of G moaning and arguing against Primo's decision while the other guardians just smiled at the idea, except Alaude and Daemon who didn't really seem to care at a new low rank or not. "Well Tsuna? What do you think?" said Asari, who was dressed in Japanese clothing. Tsuna turned to Asari then back to Primo. "I accept, I'll work in the Vongola mafia"

**Again I think it's a little short, well I guess that means they'll be a lot of chapters :S anyway please review and do it honestly, since this is my first I want to use the reviews to make it better. **

**Kay Bye ^_^ Thanks for reading it :D**

***light fading* *evil smirk***

**Muahahahahaha *in the background***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry in chapter 2 I put 'Primo's PO' instead of POV my fault... Btw how do I check if someone reviewed just PM me and tell me how please and thanks ^_^ anyway on with the chapter, of which will be longer as ill spend more time on it**

**I DON'T OWN KHR I wish though, then I'd add more byakuran : D**

"Okay Tsuna since, as I said we have yet to trust you I will have you spend a day under each of my guardians, you will work with them, and if each one shows even a spark of trust in you then, I will ask you to be involved in serious Vongola matters. Does that sound fair Tsuna?" Giotto's voice seeming cheerful in Tsuna's view. "Okay I'll do it Giotto b…but who am I with first?" asked Tsuna as his voice stuttered as he worried what would happen if he's with Alaude or Daemon, since Daemon has hurt his family many times. "Let's see Tsuna… how about Asari I don't want to put you with someone harsh on your first day after all" as Primo said this he laughed softly. "But first you should get some rest till tomorrow then you can start with Asari then Knuckle Then Lampo, Daemon and finally Alaude." Each guardian nodded together and Tsuna just smiled towards them. As Tsuna stood up to leave the room Asari stood up and walked towards Tsuna. "Tsuna-san take care of me tomorrow" he said towards Tsuna "Me to Asari-san, take care of me" Tsuna bowed slightly as Asari smiled cheerfully

"_He reminds me greatly of Yamamoto, I wonder what's happening four hundred years in the future, I wonder how long it's been there. I really miss them all…"_ Tsuna frowned. Asari noticed this and placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Tsuna-san you seem distressed… is it about you're past mafia family?" Tsuna sighed softly towards the same kindness Yamamoto has. "Don't worry Asari-san I'm fine r...Really I just need some rest." Tsuna stuttered with his words again. As each guardian watched him leave the room they turned to each other.

Primo's POV

"_My hyper intuition gives me the feeling that Tsuna's hiding something… but I also know he's saying some truth."_ Giotto turns towards the other guardians who are just waiting for Giotto's response to the brunettes leaving. "Guys… do your best and treat Tsuna fairly he's a powerful ally that if he is trustworthy could help us in a fight next time, also I don't believe he's a bad guy." Giotto's clasped both of his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. "GIOTTO! What the hell! What if he's a spy, an infiltrator! An assassin! Do you want the Vongola to fall?" G who seemed was quite for a short period of time shouted at Giotto. "Mah mah G you should relax, im sure if Tsuna does betray us we can easily stop an information leak or an assassination attempt" Asari's cheerful tone seemed to make a vein appear on G's head. "I don't believe Tsuna is a bad guy if he was, with the power we saw on the battle field, he could have broken through the chains and attack us." Knuckle said as he leaned back with his arms crossed over each other. "Nufufufufufu Giotto I say that if he betrays us, we torture him for his information…" Daemons playful tone rang through Giotto's ears. "I agree… if he betrays us I will arrest him and will get the information we need on him." Alaude's cold voice seemed to send a shiver down all of the guardians. "

"Hey Giotto" Asari's cheerful voice spoke suddenly "Doesn't that boy resemble you?" Asari was smiling as he said this, while all the guardians turned towards Asari and then Giotto seeing the resemblance. " Mhm I agree it is strange for him to look similar to me, there's things he isn't telling us though that's why if any of you find out anything over the next few days report to me immediately." Giotto's said and with that each Guardian got up left for their rooms to get some rest before tomorrow.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna woke up the next morning to hear a knock at the door. He sat himself up as he ran a hand through his hair and said "Come in…" a small petite girl entered the room, she wore a maid's outfit and bowed towards Tsuna. "Tsuna-sama I was told to bring you Asari-sama when you awoke. Would you like me to bring you food or bring you new clothes?" he noticed that he was still in his suit, he asked the maid to bring a new suit and something to eat, and she nodded then leaved the room. Tsuna raised his hand to see his two main rings, Natsu and the Vongola sky ring. The maid came back into the room carrying a tray with food on and a suit draped over her other arm. When the maid excused herself Tsuna changed his suit, the new suit was similar to the one he wore before, and he then sat himself down and decided to eat his breakfast. When he left the room he saw the maid standing there, she then inclined to him to follow her. Soon enough they reached a door that was clearly Japanese so it was obvious it was Asari's.

The maid left, so Tsuna knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in Tsuna-san" Asari said. With this Tsuna opened the door and walk in, sitting himself on a cushion opposite Asari. "Good morning Asari-san." Tsuna put his hands on his lap when he sat. "Ha-ha morning to you Tsuna-san anyway first I'll need help with paperwork since there's way too much of it!" Asari chuckled lightly. "_I thought I got away from my own paperwork… but I guess that's what I'll be doing with most of the guardians."_ So over the next few hours Tsuna and Asari filled out large amounts of paper, when they finally finished them both sighed from exhaustion. "Ahh finished, Thanks Tsuna-san I would've spent all day if I done this by myself." Asari said exhaustion was clear in his voice. "Since the paperwork's done, could you take some of it to Giotto?" Tsuna got up, grabbing the pile that Asari said "Sure I'll do that." With this Tsuna left the room in pursuit of Giotto's office.

When Tsuna found the office, after a few minutes of walking in circles and then asking a servant for directions he arrived at a wooden door with patterns and Italian on it. Tsuna knocked lightly at the door and he heard Giotto say come in, he pushed the door open. Tsuna moved towards Giotto, who was sat at his desk "Giotto, Asari-san said to bring these documents to you." Giotto nodded and pointed to a place on his desk. "Thank you Tsuna, anyway how are you doing with Asari?" "I'm doing fine thank you Giotto." Tsuna said as he bowed slightly then turned to leave the room, with Giotto deep in thought.

Giotto's POV

"He resembles me huh?" Giotto said as he placed his hand on his forehead, leaning back in his chair (similar to what Tsuna done in chp1).

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna got back to Asari's room and reported that he'd given the documents to Giotto. "Tsuna-san, would you like to hear me play my flute, since for once I have spare time?" Tsuna's expression seemed to brighten up "Yes, Asari-san!" Tsuna for once, since being sent from his time, felt slightly better and for a few hours forgot about his worry's as he heard the soft music that Asari played from his flute.

A few hours later, Tsuna was sat there watching as Asari put his flute down. Tsuna enjoyed the sound of Asari's flute, it seemed to relax him, and his worry's taking residence in the corner of his mind. "Tsuna-san… we should go, dinner would be ready." As Asari said this, Tsuna looked up to him, and nodded. They left Asari's office and walked to the dining room. When they got there they saw that only, Giotto, Lampo, Knuckle and G were having dinner together, they said Alaude and Daemon dislike each other too much, and they're not too friendly. As it was Tsuna's first day, no one had anything to talk about. At the end of Dinner Knuckle came up to Tsuna who was the only one left in the room. "Tsuna tomorrow, you're with me" Knuckle smiled towards Tsuna, Unlike Ryohei he wasn't shouting 'TO THE EXTREME' so Tsuna nodded gently and before walking off to bed he said "Yeah, I know Lets work hard" Tsuna smiled back at Knuckle. When Tsuna got to his room he started having memories of his Guardians. "I wonder what they are doing now huh..." For the rest of that night Tsuna couldn't sleep he sat up on his bed in thought as all he could think of was his family.

Okay this one is over : D mhm maybe in the next I'll show what Decimo's guardians are doing ahh well I don't know I'll wait till I think of something. Again I can see people reviewed, but I don't know how to see them as I am new to this site, and all I did at the start was read peoples fan fictions ^_^ mhm good authors I liked were.. Dark Gothic Lolita and Metamorcy also Kitsura E. and more ^_^

Anyway review, and someone tell me how to see what the reviews are :S

Kay Bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay time to bring in Decimo's Guardians : D **

**Just to know, because I forgot to put this in my other chapters, although most of you already know this, I DON'T OWN KHR ^_^**

Reborn's POV

Reborn sat there, his fedora hat casting shadows over his face leaving one eye visible. He raised his wrist so that his watch became visible, five minutes was up. "Dame-Tsuna…where did you go" Reborn growled quietly to himself. Gokudera walked back into the room after he was sent out of the room with Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryohei when Tsuna was hit by the Bazooka. "Reborn is Judaime not back yet…it's been past five minutes." Gokudera was worried it was clearly visible to Reborn. "Tch Gokudera go explain the situation to Giannini, Shoichi and Spanner get them to start working on it." Reborn said "make sure they find out what time Dame-Tsuna's in." Gokudera nodded and swiftly left reborn alone in the training room. Reborn soon to follow towards the room where Giannini was, checking back once, and thinking "_Dame-Tsuna…you better not do anything dangerous where ever you are…"_

Reborn walked into the room, Giannini, Shoichi and Spanner greeting him, before turning back to the machines that they were working on. "You lot, has Gokudera explained the situation?" Reborn's voice was cold and emotionless. "Ahh yes…Hayato-san has told us about Decimo's situation, we've already started work on his location." Giannini spoke quickly as he feared Reborn if he got angry. Reborn left the room as he tilted his fedora hat down further.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna had just woken up, he sneezed softly, and "_Reborn's properly throwing a fit that I haven't returned."_ He sighed at this thought knowing that when he got back he'd have heaps of work. He got himself of the bed and changed his clothes, since the maid must have put in more suits when he was working with Asari-san. When he left his room he asked for directions to Knuckle, and found out he was helping nurse the injured people from the previous battle. He was directed to the infirmary where he saw knuckle. "Knuckle, im here what can I help you with." Tsuna asked and Knuckle turned his head to him just noticing that the brunette entered the room. "Tsuna! Oh I just noticed you were here! Oh um you could…" knuckle seemed to trail off his thoughts for a second then resuming what he was saying "could you help me bandage up the remaining wounded?" Tsuna noticed that knuckle hadn't slept at all, his face seemed slightly pale and he had bags under his eyes, but Tsuna decided not to say anything. So Knuckle showed Tsuna how to bandage even though Tsuna didn't show it he already to now.

Hours later all the people were either awake chatting or others were asleep resting. Knuckle was taking a few sips of water while Tsuna was writing reports on each patient's health, well just saying if they're going to live.

Tsuna decided to confront Knuckle about it, Knuckle was sweating slightly and looked feverish. _"umm…knuckle." Tsuna was talking quietly being quite shy to this man, although he knew who each_ guardian was he didn't know much about knuckle, only Ryohei knew much about him. Knuckle looked up, his eyes seemed hazed, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him Knuckle was ill, and that he needed rest." Oh sorry, what's up Tsuna…" Knuckles voice was weak as well. "I think you should rest, you look like you have a fever…a..and you shouldn't exert yourself…" Knuckle showed a shock expression to this.

Knuckle's POV

It was easy to tell, that Giotto and his guardians didn't trust this boy. "_if this boy was an enemy why would he tell me to rest, and I don't sense any ill intentions…I could use this to see if I can trust him, if im ill he could try to poison me, but I know most poison antidotes."_ He turned his attention back to the brunette. "Mhm I guess I could go for a rest, you can go have lunch or some…"Knuckle collapsed .He began to fall, when Tsuna put his arm under him to steady the older man.

Tsuna's POV

Knuckle suddenly lost conscious and began to fall, Tsuna put his arms out to stop him from hitting the floor. "Ahh guess I should take him to his room…" Tsuna places Knuckle to be leaning on him, Tsuna finally got Knuckle to his room. He placed the unconscious man on the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Guess I should get a Cloth and some water then I'll ask for some medicine". Tsuna left the room for a minute to retrieve a flannel and a bowl of water. He folded the flannel up and soaked it, squeezing it to remove excess water. He placed his hand upon knuckles head, feeling the temperature, before placing the flannel over his forehead. Tsuna took a handkerchief from his front pocket, and wiped the sweat of Knuckle. Knuckle must have been in pain from headaches as Tsuna could see his face scrunch slightly in pain.

Tsuna began to become tired, as he didn't sleep the last night, he placed his arms on the side of knuckles bed and rested his head on them as he waited for Knuckle to wake up, but in the process Tsuna fell asleep for the first time since his first night here.

Primo POV

Primo sighed softly, being exhausted from the paperwork. "_God it's finally done…why do I have so much in the first place, only someone inhuman can put up with this!"_ Primo had his eyes closed and leaned his head on his arms which were on the desk. A sudden knock at the door emerged; Primo sat up immediately and called for the person to come in. A young female walked in "_oh yeah she's the maid I assigned to Tsuna… wonder what she wants…"_ she bowed towards Primo and then spoke. "Giotto-sama I saw Tsuna-sama carrying an unconscious Knuckle-sama into Knuckle-sama's room, it seems he may have come down with a harsh fever, I guessed I should report this too you." Primo stood up immediately as he feared the health of his family. He told the maid to leave and ran out of the room towards Knuckles room.

Knuckle's POV

"_My head feels really bad... I feel like I just woke up from death itself… but I feel better than I did this morning. "_Knuckle turned his head to see Tsuna with his head on the side of the bed, asleep. Knuckle smiled softly, and then he noticed there was medicine placed on the table. Knuckle knowing it wasn't poison took it. There was a sudden knock at the door so knuckle said come in. Giotto walked in and glanced down at the nineteen year old boy asleep on the side of the bed. "Knuckle… are you okay I heard you were unconscious and had a fever?" Giotto said "Did Tsuna fall asleep…and it seems he was the one to watch you when you were sick" Giotto said pointing to the fallen flannel that now resided on Knuckle's lap. "Mhm yeah I was testing him in some sense, see if he'd take an advantage to kill me off when I was ill…Giotto you know I trust him now, he seemed to see that I was ill even though I was concealing it from even you and the other guardians, and he showed a worried expression when he did" Knuckle smiled at the brunette. "I know, I trust him too my hyper intuition tells me he's trustworthy…" Giotto turned around "It's a matter of all the guardians trusting him; I'll get a maid to bring up dinner for you." With this Giotto left.

Tsuna's POV

Knuckle woke Tsuna up later and told him to go to dinner; Tsuna asked if Knuckle was alright, finding out the older man was he left for dinner. Whilst all of the Guardians excluding Knuckle ate dinner, one Asari and primo spoke to him. After dinner G was shouting at Lampo constantly. In the end all the guardians left, Asari saying goodnight to him and Primo doing the usual routine of asking how his day was. Suddenly Lampo appeared behind Tsuna cowering from the rage of G.

That night Tsuna Slept for the first time, although dream's haunted him of his family.

**Thank you for reading: D**

**Sorry I've worked out how to read Reviews' well I think I have :S anyway thank you for the reviews!^_^**

**Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what Tsuna's day with Lampo would be like put it in the review and I may use it, and then the next chapter will be out!  
>Goodbye ^-^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well, here's the 5****th**** chapter : D finally! Sorry…my laptop has finally decided to mess itself up and have a battery issue, so I may be late due to me waiting to receive on a new battery. E.g. I have to keep my charger in to bring this chapter to you! D: **

**ALSO! Thank you to Kuro-Squ-chan as they gave me the main idea for this chapter, because I go EXTREMELY stuck on this one: D**

Lampo's POV

As Lampo woke up from the dream he had, he rubbed his eyes. Yawning "_Oh yeah…im with the new guy today…eh well ill guess I could have some fun, it's not every day I get in this type of situation, OH I could make him get my candy!, and feed me candy. Eh ill make sure that this Tsuna will want to leave, since he could be dangerous to Giotto."_ Lampo thought. Lampo reached over to the drawer that resided next to his bed and opened it, pulling out a handful of sweets. Slowly popping them into his mouth before he got up of his bed and to his clothes that a maid had placed out for him earlier. _"I can't wait…"_

Reborn's POV

Reborn walked into the research room that held the sleeping trio of Giannini, Spanner and Irie Shoichi. Reborn being who is let his mouth curve into a very sadistic smirk, as he reached to his fedora hat grabbing Leon who was in gun form. He aimed to each spot directly next to each sleeping persons head, before firing. The three shot up from the sudden sounds that they heard, they became alert. Each other noticed who had decided to shoot them. The trio suddenly began to look at each other for an excuse for the Hitman. "Well…care to explain why you were asleep, when the boss of the entire Vongola is somewhere?" Reborn said smiling which scared the trio even more. "EHHHHH…umm…well…we kinda worked for three days, without sleeping…soooo we fell asleep and here we are!" Irie began to laugh nervously at the end of his sentence. "Ahh I see, three days huh? Well I guess you could have a day's rest." Said Reborn "REALLY!" all three said in unison. "Yeah sure, I shouldn't overwork you so you rest, then tomorrow, you can work for four days straight." Without any reply from the trio, Reborn walked out of the room in deep thought.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna stood outside the room of Lampo, Vongola Primo's lightning guardian. This morning he went through his now normal routine of waking up, to hear the maid knocking on his door, who he now found out her name was Castellar. Castellar would place the breakfast down on the draw's that resided next to his bed, since his didn't eat with the first generation family in case he found out important information. Then she would take out the clothes that Tsuna would wear and give them to him, when he would leave the bathroom and finally she'd escort him where he needed to go.

Tsuna knocked on the door of Lampo and when he heard the reply for him to come in he opened the large green doors, to see Lampo sitting on a chair like throne that look highly expensive. Lampo wore a dress shirt that was open at the top, and tucked into his trousers. "Ahh I get all day to boss around a commoner! How fun!" Lampo in Tsuna's view seemed happy about this. Since Lampo was similar to Lambo Tsuna had a rough estimate of how today would turn out. "Well…Lampo…" Tsuna was cut off when Lampo said "It's Lampo-sama! To you" Tsuna mentally sighed, seeing the resemblance to Lambo was uncanny. "Well Lampo-sama, what would you like me to do first?" Tsuna gave a slight bow towards the seated Lampo.

Tsuna spent two hours completing Lampo's paperwork, which was a lot. "_Really similar to Lambo, never doing the paperwork they need to complete"_ Tsuna stood up and moved towards Lampo would was eating something he ordered the chief's to make. "Lampo-sama I've completed the paperwork." Lampo turned to Tsuna, seeing how fast he had completed the large stack. "Mhm, commoner, for the rest of the day just obey everything I say, and first I want you to feed me candy" Tsuna seemed stunned for a minute as he mentally sighed. "_Okay, this guy's more of a brat that Lambo…" _Tsuna ended up feeding him the sweets and fetching more and more of the kitchen whenever he runs out.

Lampo's POV

Lampo watched the brunette run out of the room for the fourth time to fetch more sweets of the kitchen, which are two floors down. "_Now he must hate me, and then he'll leave."_ Lampo smirked thinking that the brunette would leave now. When Tsuna came back into the room bowing slightly to Lampo, he gave him another bag of sweets. Suddenly the large green doors of Lampo's room swung open, nearly disconnecting from their hinges. G stood there, his expression showed he was angry, he had his gun loaded and in his hands. "LAMPO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OFFICE!" G was screaming in rage, as he brought his gun up. Lampo bit his lip slightly, before beginning to move into a run. G followed Lampo, shooting him, but missing him only by inches. Suddenly Lampo was trapped. He was stuck against the end of the corridor, he back faced the wall, as he watched the smirking G approach him, and he also saw Tsuna standing behind G, As G once more brought his gun up in aim of Lampo. "_That's right I was horrid to the commoner, he wouldn't help me, even if I ordered it…I sorta regret it now I think..." _Lampo closed his eyes waiting to hear the sound of a gunshot.

But he heard nothing.

He opened his eyes to see a figure in front of him, his arms out wide, standing in the way of G's shot. Tsuna stand there in front of Lampo, protecting him. Lampo was in shock, "_Why…why would he do that, he could of let me get beat up…"_

G's POV

"G…why are you trying to hurt him, isn't he a fellow guardian?" Tsuna was smiling towards G, but Lampo being childish couldn't sense the cold aura that surrounded Tsuna. A shiver went down G's spine, the aura Tsuna emitted was very boss like, it was similar to Giotto when he decided to actually want to play boss. G sighed to this, knowing what powers that Tsuna possessed he decided to leave, he'd go inform Giotto of the aura that Tsuna was able to emit… and of course Lampo literally painting his room pink with frills, and smashing one of his possessions. G smirked as he walked off.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna sighed, as he turned around to Lampo would was staring in shock to the fact Tsuna protected him. "Lampo-sama are you okay" Tsuna smiled, but Lampo didn't reply. "Lampo…" Tsuna was cut off again by Lampo. "Thank you…" Lampo said in a quiet voice, and Tsuna just smiled at him. "You can call me Lampo, and you can be my servant now, you were a slave before. Be honored since I promoted you!" Lampo was back to his childish face personality now. Tsuna just sighed knowing Lambo said similar things as Lampo. For the rest of the hours before dinner, Lampo told Tsuna about his life, and how he met Giotto, and how he fought in the front lines and beat people. Then it came to dinner time, Tsuna and Lampo entered together.

At dinner, Lampo was loud, which caused a vein to pop in G's head and Daemon seeming to not be far behind. Alaude just sat there not caring, and Asari just laughed and spoke to Lampo as he told the story of Tsuna saving him from G, in which he explained G as a monster literally. G snapped and started shouting loudly calling Lampo stupid and more insults, and Lampo said equally bad things back. Knuckle who was sat next to Tsuna asked him how Lampo was today, in which he replied he enjoyed it, and then Knuckle began to pray to thank the lord for the food he gets every day. Giotto just seemed to smile as Lampo's and G's antic's and watched them contently. Tsuna could see that above the mafia or his vigilante group he cared the most for his friends. He was similar to Tsuna a lot.

"Tsuna, you'll be with Daemon next , then Alaude, G is going on a mission soon so he's excluded from it, and it seems Lampo warmed up to you, let me guess, you were promoted to servant?" Tsuna just looked shocked to how Primo grasped what happened, and laughed.

When dinner ended, Daemon didn't say anything to Tsuna, and just disappeared like mist. "_I wonder whose worse, daemon being a traitor to Vongola, or Mukuro who wants to possess my body? What's with people who are mist guardians, then again chrome isn't bad at all" _All the guardians left the room when Tsuna noticed, that this is the first dinner he had with the first generation that wasn't silent or uncomfortable for him, although he didn't want to speak to the first generation in case he say's something that will change the future.

Tsuna just went to bed.

**Okay sorry. I wanted to bring this out earlier really!**

**Oh yeah I want to Thank Kuro-Squ-chan who's advice EXTREMELY helped in this one, also I want to thank all of those who reviewed, since now I will continue this and you're reviews made me feel supported so thank you.**

**I want to thank Dark Gothic Lolita who's review, kinda made me feel up to continuing although, I love all the reviews I got.**

**Next question for you, its Daemon next O_O anyone be free to suggest idea's, also I should I later on bring in the Decimo guardians into Primo's time?**

**Thank You from Courtney ^_^ THAT'S ME **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay i know its considerably late as hell, i used to do these on microsoft, but it ran out so i just found out it was possible to do it on other formats! yeah i know im really slow. also i was caught up thanks to the fact it was my birthday, so i had to sort out loads of family meetings. also i had to re-write this thanks to my computer partly broken ^_^ Since this is a confusing format, thoughts will have *symbol* on them

Tsunas POV-

Tsuna woke up due to hearing his door close; he knew instantly it was his morningroutine with the maid.  
>*wonderful, i get a day with the bastard who hurt chrome and mukuro.*Tsuna sighed softly, the many thoughts and memorys of Daemon send shivers down his spine, ideas of trying to escape through the window just to get away from the mist guardian.<br>Tsuna left his room, unaware that he was already under the illusion of Daemon

Daemon's POV-

*Nufufufufufufufu i think ill find a little about our guest Tsuna,Giotto can't call it torture if i am just...'obeying his request'* Daemon followed Tsuna covered in mist flames that stoppped Tsuna noticing him for now. Daemon brought his hand out,  
>to have mist flames form a cane appear in his tapped the cane of the floor gently, as Tsuna was lead down into Daemon's Tourtu...Office.<p>

Tsuna's POV-

When he entered what he thought was the libary, shadows crept around as if they were alive. Those shadows began to cover all windows and wall making it so the room was just opened immediatly, as he saw figures of his friends appear around the room, surrounding him in a semi-circle. His hyper-intuition re-acted, as he noticed this was Daemon's illusions,  
>from his experience with Mukuro, he knew that it was a illusion were it taps into you're fears and memorys and uses them against you.<br>*Mukuro i'm actually glad you decided to teach me to resist illusions, well you only did it so you'd have more entertainment when you try to take over me* Tsuna mentally sighed before he was snapped back to reality, when he heard a shriek. he turned to see that Lambo was crying and Gokuder was held limp by what seemed like wire. Then a 'Bang' rang through Tsuna's ears. When he turned he saw blood pooling round Yamamoto's feat, his face was with his usual smile. Tsuna felt horrible,  
>his blood was boiling in rage as he saw yamamoto fall limp aswell. the worse thing was that he found it hard to breath, it felt like spiked wire was encasing his lungs.<br>"Dame-tsuna... why'd you leave, why didnt you find a way back. You're vongola decimo!" Tsuna turned towards the voice's origin. " Reborn..." those were Tsuna's last words before he fell, clutching his head in pain.

Daemon's POV-

*Nufufufufufu he's similar to Primo, he falls into despair when something precious to him is threatened. hm so the names i could get are, Lambo,Yamamoto,Gokudera and Reborn.* He wrote the names down in italian on a paper, he watched the brunettes figure clutching its head in pain on the floor.* hn i should go into his head again, i need more information* With a sudden glare from his right eye, he got a deeper grasp into the brunettes head. Daemon sat back on his chair, placing his feet on the wooden desk, as he glances to Tsunas mind. He saw figures appear, each one he could suit the name too from his previous encounter in his mind. He cocked a eyebrow when he saw that some figures were similar to Primo's guardians, and himself. As Daemon thought he got anough information, he heard two words stand out in the brunette's mind 'vongola decimo', with that he exited Tsuna's mind and left the half-concious boy laying on the carpet.

Giotto's POV-

Giotto relaxed back in his chair, his mind was focusing purely on the fact that Tsuna would have to put up with torturous Daemon spade, that thought send shivers down his spine as he had many ideas of what was happening to Tsuna. Giotto stood up, attention changing as he watched the scenery in the garden from his window.

Tsuna POV-

Tsuna knew he couldnt reveal that he could tell it was Daemon's illusion, specially since he had to act as if he didnt know the power of each of Primo's guardians! Rage was building in Tsuna, but he suppressed it. He dusted himself off before exiting the room to find Daemon leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, his right eye was the only one open as he watched Tsuna exit the room.  
>" Daemon Sorry! i kinda snapped out there, i know i was supposed to help you "Tsuna spoke innocently, clasping his hands together " i fell unconcious im sure it may just be some fatigue ne?" a dark glint appeared in Tsuna's eye as he watched for ever small reactions in Daemon. "Ah Tsuna, im sure it was, you were out for quite a while, maybe you should head out to dinner? i finished the paperwork i had anyway, im sure i'll see you there" a smirk was tugging at the corner of Daemons lips, it didnt go unnoticed by Tsuna at all. So with that Tsuna walked to the Dinning room, his thoughts were focused on a way out of him having to confess to Primo, even if he lied, they had hyper Intuition too.<p>

About half and hour later, all the first generation guardians walked into the room, primo leading them off course. Tsuna could tell by they're movements they were playing safe by being cautious of him. Primo sat down at the opposite end of the table (Tsuna intentionally sat at the end of the table knowing that primo had a idea of his identity thanks to... our favourite Sadistic person!) As they all sat down, a few glared daggers towards Tsuna while others held a worried relaxed, his back against the back of the chair, his hair casting shadows that hid his eyes.  
>"Tsuna, i guess you know what we know. Daemon has told me some... interesting things he collected by casting an illusion on you."<br>Giotto's voice was wavering.  
>"Hn, i have an idea. i just kept hoping none of you would find out about my 'identity' since it will my familiga trouble"<br>Tsuna said.  
>"Tsuna, could you explain it all, it would be easier for both mine and your mental health if you do...since Alaude obviously would want to interrogate you on this matter." Tsuna sighed again, then thinking back to his Cloud gaurdian, he shuddered slightly.<br>Tsuna then went through and told Giotto about the point of meeting Reborn, the ring conflict, the Shimon and then his inheritence and how the Vongola was like in his time.  
>All members in the room was silent, the first generation trying to comphrend all that said, the idea of time travel, the conflict,<br>the fact that vongola wasnt a viligante group but a proper mafia with the bloodiest history.

Okay im reallly sorry its this late, i mean i was busy, then i was reading fanfictions, then watching anime, then doing school work,  
>well you get the idea. Anyway ill make them update faster now but it will be on notepad again! D: since i need to wait to get my microsoft back so i now apologise for any Errors in this chapter or the future.<br>Also! if you're into the 10th generation going back in time you should read 'meeting the 10th generation' i love reading it 3 although i hate waiting to read a new chapter, but i love how its coming along :D anyway Ja Ne! 3 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry from here I'll try to update in certain periods of time! So FINALLY I HAVE MICROSOFT again anyway let's get on with this

Giotto's POV

Giotto was in shock. He could see all his guardians minus G. as he was on a mission and Alaude since he just narrowed his eyes. "Tsuna…Vongola…Bloodiest…" Giotto tried to complete his sentence but when he tried his throat would stop him. Giotto watched as Tsuna closed his eyes, not speaking or denying anything. Giotto gulped before speaking again "Tsuna, is this true. Are you serious that the vigilante group I created… will become the most strongest and feared mafia group…" Tsuna opened his eyes staring seriously into Giotto's eyes. Giotto knew Tsuna was telling the truth but how could his group become bloodthirsty and feared! Giotto closed his eyes his thoughts trailing off. He then placed his hands on the table, resting his head on his arms. He tried to think but all his thoughts would return back to his vigilante group and his dream, and its creation.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna closed his eyes, watching the fallen blond think to himself. When he re-opened his eyes he turned to watch each of the guardians that were present. Asari held a soft but worried expression as he watches Giotto's form. Knuckle had his eyes closed and his hands together, as if in prayer. Daemon's lips were curved and formed into a large smirk as he heard the future of the Vongola. Lampo's eyes were wide open staring at Tsuna in disbelief. Alaude was frowning harshly, his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Tsuna. Tsuna sighed as he glanced back to the floor, guilt rushing through him as he turned away from the first generation.

Suddenly the door flung open causing the doors hinges to alert the First generation and Tsuna to someone's arrival. G walked in. As G approached he noticed the negative atmosphere surrounding everyone. "Primo! What's going on normally when I come back only Lampo's upset" G turned to Lampo a smirk playing on his lips; he then turned to Tsuna scowling slightly. "G… please just listen to what we say"

Giotto's POV

Soon after he explained what Tsuna had said, all the guardians left primo alone. Tsuna continued to sit opposite him, his bangs covering his eyes. Giotto collapsed back into his arms again '_My vigilante group... the bloodiest mafia! Maybe I have made a mistake in this creation of mine…I could disband us all now…" _Giotto's eyes closed in thought. Tsuna then spoke up the blond. "Primo, im guessing you think you should disband you're 'Vigilante' group, but you shouldn't even think of it." Giotto looked up his eyes showing evidence of shock, how did boy know he was thinking that! Well then again he was his great-great-great-grandfather so he may have hyper intuition. He saw Tsuna smiling softly, his eyes grew softer as the seriousness left Tsuna. "Primo if you disband this, my friends and me wouldn't be together, it's the group you created that formed me and my Family together thanks to the Vongola, we've been in spots where I regret even agreeing to become Decimo but I never truly wanted it to never happen, my bond with my family is stronger thanks to the obstacles being in the mafia has." Giotto widened his eyes. The Vongola he created truly did make someone happy, it brought people together, people that's bond was similar to his guardian's. Giotto sighed softly before smiling softly back at Tsuna. With that Giotto left the Tsuna alone.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna mentally 'HIIIIIEEEE' he knew he may cause a disturbance thanks to telling the first generation what will happen in the future, but Giotto probably would eventually work out he was hiding something. Tsuna stood up, dusting himself off as he went to leave the room. As he reached for the door it was opened. Asari and Knuckle walked into the room, Knuckle closing the door softly, before guiding Tsuna back to the table. Tsuna sighed '_HIEEEEE I've bet I've angered them somehow what am I going to do!"_ He then felt a pang of pain from his head, reminding him for Reborn's 100ton hammer continuously hitting him every time he wimped out, or made a mistake, or just the fact reborn wanted to watch him suffer. Asari coughed slightly gaining the brunette's attention. "Tsuna-san I believe what you said is true… I want to ask… what your rain guardian is like; I would like to know the skill of my positions successor." "Me too, I would like to know what the person who inherits the sun is like to the extreme!" Tsuna looked shocked for a second before smiling honestly. "Sure! I'll tell you about them! Okay first is my Rain guardian Yamamoto he's extremely skilled with the sword and he uses the Shigure Soen Ryu sword style, Also he is also used to using a long sword and three short swords, similar to you Asari-san since it's his combio forma weapon. He's carefree most of the time and normally always trying to calm down my Mist and Cloud guardians and my Storm guardian too, but when he sees anyone who he knows as an ally or friend he will get mad and at that point he uses anything and sacrifices anything mostly for our safety." Asari smiled finally knowing someone similar to him was the rain guardian and that he took the duty of rain in the family. "And Nii-san sorry Ryohei is my Sun guardian he's loud and energetic running around and training constantly. He's into boxing and has won multiple matches in it, once he even forced me into it and that ended… anyway he always shines brightly and I've not seen him give up once during the whole time I've known him, he has sun flames and he always heals even if it's a zero percent chance he will try to the point of exhaustion. He mostly screams 'EXTREME!' randomly in his sentences and he was and still is a big brother figure too me." Knuckle smiled widely, and began to ramble to himself and saying 'extreme' in his sentences similar to Ryohei.

Tsuna left the room and walked towards his bedroom hoping to not run into anymore of the first generation guardians. Once he got to his room he swiftly closed the door and flung himself onto his bed, thinking about his guardians, his family, and his bonds. The thoughts of them continued for hours until Tsuna's body couldn't hold it and he fell into a deep sleep with the whispers of his friends names continuously running throughout his dreams as well.

**Okay finished! :D muahahaha finally! Sorry tired, I've wanted to update for you im sorry I couldn't, since im going to have Tsuna tell about his guardians over the next chapter in his view like I did for rain and sun in this one. Anyway I've considered asking someone to help me with the story for a few chapters since I get no ideas for it lately so if anyone would help me just PM me thanks. Anyway Please review! 3 **

**Thanks to Kuro-Squ-chan for the review. :'D I loved it and thank you I sorted out my problems finally, although I now hold a grudge on Microsoft : L she gets a free cookie cause of the many reviews I got from Kuro: D **

**Thank you to xXxOtAkU-444xXx for reviews to chap 6: D**

**Thank you to WinterGuardianAngel24 for her review for chap 5 and the idea of Tsuna having a little revenge on Daemon, of now I will probably want that to happen cause I mean Daemon a jerk simple :L**

**Thanks to the-person-over-the-rainbow for the review :P I loved that one too x**

**And finally thanks to all of those who reviewed my story sorry I couldn't mention you. Anyway im going to thank those who review from now on as they deserve it :P okay PM if you could help me with the story!**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait ^_^'' i mean its been the longest time ever that i've not updated...im seriously sorry but i was working on a New story for Darren shan check it out if you can :D anyway my mum was in hospital so it was stressful for me lately but im fine now so im writing this chapter up. I Seriously need someone with idea's for this story's help, its harder to think of it, specially i need someone to help with certain scenes i cant actually do. On with this chapter.

Tsuna's POV

When Tsuna woke up the next morning he woke with sweat running down his face his eyes wide open from the dreams he experienced. he missed his guardians dearly, were they okay?.

He sat up placing his head in his hands for a few minutes before he stood up changing his shirt and pants before he walked out his room, closing the door softly not to wake up the others in the mansion. He arrived at the kitchen soon after to see the chef's bowing to him before returning to thier work. He walked out to a petite lady that was cowering under the shouts and screams of the head chef. He turned the head chef and lady a smile on his face as he speaks to them. "Ah Chef-san, i came to give you my compliments, this yound lady here had gave my the most delicious breakfast yesterday i ever had, i guess that you must have taught her?" The head chef just nodded, his eyes closed as he began to brag before walking back of to observe the other chef's work. The petite lady just turned to him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she bowed to him " thank you sir.." she was cut of when tsuna spoke " Dont worry about it ne?" he smiled " may i ask if you could get me some food please?" she nodded before setting of to work

A while later Tsuna was sat at a table in the kitchen, eating the omlet the girl had brought him, a true smile on his face as he dug into it, he had thanks the girl for her lovely omlet then left the kitchen.

After a while of walking he had accidently ran into G who had a even colder glare on his face till he saw Tsuna. " Tsuna.. your wanted in the meeting room." with that G just walked of leaving the confused Tsuna to make his way to the meeting room.

When Tsuna arrived at the meeting room he took a seat opposite Giotto similar to yesterday's arrangement. " Tsuna we wanted to ask, could you tell us more about the future or your guardians?" asked G

"Sure, well as i told Asari-san yesterday my Rain guardian is called Yamamoto Takeshi, he is very carefree..i mean it he actually used to think that the mafia was just a game, but he is always the one to cheer us up when we are on the edge, he really is the rain" Asari smiled again, knowing his position is filled by someone who actually is the true meaning of rain.

"Then there is my Storm guardian, also my Right-hand man Gokudera Hayato" this made G smirk, the Storm was the right hand man aswell. " He is loud, brash and is very straight forward, but he is very smart, the smartest of all of us, although he cares dearly about me he acts as if he hates the others yet he has nearly died to protect all of us, he fights using dynamites, a bow and arrow similar to G-san here, he is the perfect right hand man for me." G smirked although he was slightly annoyed at his successors attitude, but was glad that he had the perfect successor to be the storm of the family.

"Next is my Sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei, like when i told Knuckle's here he is constantly shouting extreme in mostly all of his sentence's, and he trains all day in boxing which he had tried to get me to do, and it didnt end well.. Anyway he is a brilliant medic, since after he found out the Sun flame healing effect he studied medicine, it mostly happened after a fight we were involved in it nearly left us half dead, but thanks to him we surived, he is the true sun, he never stops shining." Knuckles punched the sky a large smile on his face as he shouts out extreme.

"My Lightening Guardian Lambo Bovino, he is only thirteen now, he was five when we found out we were mafia, he is really childish but he really does the job as lightening guardian, he uses grenades alot, and strangly he cant be hurt by electricity he asorbs it, which only my storm guardians could explain to you, but he is dearly cared for by all of the guardians." Lampo just sighed muttering the words brat although you could see that he was happy.

"Well next would be my mist guardians, normally you'd have one but i have two, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, they are both masters of the mist flame attribute, and are feared by every mafia. Mukuro wants to destroy the mafia, although he also wants to possess my body, but i think he doesnt want to no more, he's more interested in fighting my Cloud guardian, although he hates mafia totally. They both use a trident for battle, with his illusions not even illusionists can tell with is real or fake." Daeamon nodded with a smirk on his face, my eyes gleaming in amusement at the description of his successors.

"Last is my Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, he is aloof, he barely even comes back to the mansion, he does what he wants, and rarely istens to me, although he does in dire situations, he runs a independant section of the Vongola, the CEDEF, and he literally owns a area of japan called Namimori, he is violent when provoked, its the one think no one in the mafia does, its like a unspoken law when with the vongola" Alaude just grunted, but happy that someone smart anough not to be tied down to the vongola completely is running his CEDEF.

Giotto nodded, a smile on his face that his successor has brilliant guardians, although very similar to his own. He knew deep down that he made the right choice in creating the Vongola, although he is reluctant due to the fact it ended up being the mafia with the bloodiest history.

All the first generation's eyes widened, as they saw tears roll down Tsuna's cheeks, his bangs covering his eyes again, as all he could do is completely remember his guardians, many scenarios would be playing in his head, the fact that his family could be in grave trouble, or dead, and it would be his fault because he wasnt there.

Asari got up, a sad smile on his face as he placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, Tsuna looked up, reaveling his chocolate brown eyes, before he wiped away his tears leaning back in the seat with a smile on his face.

Suddenly there was a huge amount of smoke in the room, that left the first generation and tsuna coughing and trying to get away from it, but then Tsuna recognised the voices from the middle of the smoke cloud.

Giotto's POV

Giotto narrowed his eyes in concentration, he could manage to see a few figures in the large amount of smoke.

The smoke cleared after a few minutes to reveal six figures, two were standing arguing, while on was just in the middle with a obvious female figure eating sweets, another two were clashing with Tonfa's and a Trident, while the last one was cheering them on.

The first one had a hairstyle similar to G's but a silver colour hair with green eyes, he had piercings on his left ear and wearing a black blazer with black trousers and a red shirt underneather, the vongola's symbol sown into his front pocket. He was shouting furiously at a male who had short black hair, a smile on his face although being shouted at. He had light brown eyes and a cross scar on the right side of his chin, he wore the same black blazer and trousers but a blue shirt on, the vongola symbol on his pocket aswell.

The child had black hair in the same style as Lampo, strangly anough he kept one eye closed aswell, which freaked Giotto out slightly, he had green eyes with two little markings under each one. Unlike the rest he work a cow print shirt that revealed his open chest, and black jacket that also had the vongola symbol on. he had Grey pants on but similar shoes to the other two. The female next to his had Purple hair, which framed her face, and travelled down to her middle back, some of it was pinned up at the back of her head, in a style similar to a pineapple. She had a eyepatch on one eye that had a skull on. She work a light violet shirt that was undone at the top, and a black blazer that was only done up by one button with the vongola symbol on its pocket.

The one using tonfa's had eyes that seem to be constantly narrowed, his eyes were a dark purple that almost seemed black. His hair was short and black and a small yellow bird was pirched on his head, singing a song that they never heard but recognised as japanese. He was wearing the same black outfit as the first two, with the vongola symbol, but the shirt was dark purple. The person fighting him had the same colour hair as the female, and the same pinapple style yet it was tied up and it was long anough that it reached his waist, he had one red eye that had a kanji in it and a blue eye, with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. he wore the same as the others with the vongola symbol on it and his shirt was the same as the females.

The last person had white short hair and silver eyes. a scar ran down the left side of his eyebrow and bandage was place on his nose. he wore the yellow shirt that was slightly left open at the top revealing well developed muscle that made it obvious he trained alot. he wore a black blazer with the vongola symbol on his pocket, and his hands were covered in bandages, as he fist pumped the air cheering for the two fighting.

the first generation just stared in shock at the six people, not doing nothing but stare at them, the resemblance to them was scaring them slightly, except alaude and deamon who just look at them suspiciously. the first generation were about to pull out thier weapons when a commanding voice was heard.

"Stop it now..."

Tsuna's POV

"Stop it now..." Tsuna said, a commanding aura and tone stopped the six figures as they turned to him. Tsuna smiled at his guardians happiness clear in his eyes as gokudera ran over to him asking if he was okay.

"Im okay Hayato-kun, you should stop worrying." Tsuna chuckled lightly at his storm guardians antic's as Yamamoto slowly made his way to Tsuna. " Tsuna! we finally found you!" he said with a carefree smile on his face as he pulled Tsuna into a friendly embrace before laughing at Gokudera who was shouting at him again.

"Omnivore..." Hibari growled at Tsuna, a killing intent surrounding him as he glared at Tsuna his eyes narrowed. "Hibari-san...please stop fighting this isnt the place you know" Hibari grunted before he placed his Tonfa's away folding his arms over his chest. Mukuro just watched in amusement as he let his Trident dissappear into a vortext of mist flames.

"Tsunayoshi sawada..." is all Mukuro said before he just watched the first generation, smirking at thier shocked and confused expressions. Chrome just muttered the words 'Bossu' before trying to shy away from the unknown first generation. Lambo ran up to Tsuna, hugging him suddenly, tears in his eyes "Tsuna-nii! Baka-dera kept taking my sweets, then he hit me.." he whined, as tsuna just ruffled his hair softly.

"Okay Okay guys just calm down for a bit and introduce yourselve's its only respectful to our mafia's first generation ne?" Tsuna said, causing the tenth generation to quiet down and nod to him.

"Che, im Hayato Gokudera, right hand man to Jyuudaime, and his Loyal storm guardian.." Gokudera just folded his arms, watching the first generation carefully.

"Haha! Sorry about Hayato, Im Yamamoto Takeshi, im like the left hand of Tsuna! Oh im the rain guardian aswell" Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Myahahaha! im the great lambo, you can call my Lambo-sama, you are all to be my subordinates, and im Tsuna-nii's Lightening guardian." Lambo said acting all high and mighty.

"This is cool to the EXTREME! im Sasagawa Ryohei! Sun guardian to the EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei, punching his fist into the air.

"Kufufufufufu...im Rokudo Mukuro, i am not part of the mafia..but i am Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian.." Mukuro just glare at deamon which earned him a confused look from the first generation.

"um..im Chrome Dokuro...Mist guardian to Bossu..." whispered Chrome, trying to hide herself behind Mukuro who placed his arm protectivly infront of her.

"..." was all they got out of Hibari till Tsuna sent him a small glare, in which he just grunted before finally answering. " Hibari Kyouya. Cloud guardian. Head of CEDEF." Hibari just walked to the wall, leaning back on it with his eyes closed and arms folded.

Giotto just shoke his head softly before turning to his guardians who did the same and then he turned back to his family's successors and smiled, and with a shakey laugh he spoke again.

"welcome to this time period then?"

-Ok i know people said not to bring them in but i need mukuro and the guardians to hopefully take alittle revenge on Deamon who i hate alot...-_- and plus tsuna would probably go mad without knowing his guardians conditions, and i also know this chapter is the worst one yet ^_^'' ill try harder next time anyway.

So review :D ill give you a burrito, i gave cookie's away last time


	9. Chapter 9

**OK im very sorry for this chapter being months late but the fact i write alone doesnt help nor the dear fact i was under writers block for a while. Family had died and some had been born so that was distracting aswell ^.^**

**Truthfully i've missed you all and finally checked up on the status of my stories and the amount of pleasant reviews, people who had made my dear story favourites and followers :') i wanted to cry tears of joy.**

**I Have had 41 reviews which to some might not seem like alot but to me, its heaven in its own way. 81 Followers! that shocked me alot since i didnt think many would even click on this story at all, and last but not least is 68 favourites! That shocked me aswell, i didnt read that till today but i had gone through some writes profiles and noticed my story, how heart warming.**

**15,516 views...WOW is all i have to say.**

**Thank you for being loyal to this story. So i will update faster to the extreme.**

"Welcome to this time period then?" Giotto replied shakily, his eyes closed as a clearly forced smile was plastered to his lips.  
>Tsuna noticed this and placed a worried smile upon his lips as he bowed apologetically. "Primo im very sorry, i didnt expect them to turn up in the least." Mukuro quickly intervened and 'kufufued' as he strided towards primo. "Pleasure Vongola Primo.." he spoke in a sly voice his eyes looking playfully upon the mafia don. "And Tsunayoshi..Did you not miss us?" He asked jokingly before chrome stepped forwards shyly and bowed towards the blonde headed man." Bossu..." She turned to Tsuna for a moment before back to Primo "Pleasure..Primo-san..." She whispered meekly before stepping behind Mukuro. Tsuna felt a sudden weight upon his shoulder as Yamamoto placed his arm on him "Haha Hiya Primo!" He muttered cheerfuly, to cheerfully.<p>

Asari braking the first generation guardians shocked moments stepped forwards to Yamamoto and smiled and very similar smile. "Japanese? Haha i guess your My successor huh? Tsuna talked alot about you all." He said smiling as each guardian for a eighth of a second looked in shocked before each regained their posture, this unseen by the first generation.

Yamamto laughed before he begun a conversation with his ancestor. Gokudera walked up to His beloved boss and bowed apoloegtically. "Juudaime! I am very sorry for not coming to you faster!" He shouted before standing up by Tsuna's lead. Tsuna chuckled amusingly before patting his storm guardians shoulder "Hayato-kun it doesnt matter.." G appauled at the action growled under his breath which was noticed by Primo who frowned. Gokudera then smiled and nodded, content that he was with his boss once more, so he could protect the brunette.

Mukuro and Chrome were glaring at Daemon Spade although Chrome's wasnt noticed. Daemon turned to them irritatedly before narrowing his eyes "Nufufufu Do you have a problem?" Mukuro grinned sadistically which caught both generations immediate attention. "Kufufufu why would i have a problem Melon Head?" He replied in a sickingly sweet voice, this being because it was from his lips. Daemon's eye twitched in anger as veins seemed to pop on his forehead. "Nufufufufu I Saw you glaring Pinapple head." He answered nochalantly. Mukuro reacted in a similar way before stepping forwards his hand outstreatched to bring out his silver trident which was carresed by a bright and pure mist flame "Kufufufufu" He then glared darkly at his ancestor as Daemon followed his example and summoned his Cane. "Nufufufufu" Upon hearing the sound of Daemon Mukuro retorted. "Kufufufufufufu"  
>"Nufufufufufu"<br>"Kufufufu"

Every one sweat dropped as they watched the mist guardians glare at each other each one thinking something very similar '_Are they trying to have a contest with scary laughts?' _Chrome interupted by moving inbetween them her own trident was touching the floor threateningly, only the illusionists seemed to know she had prepared to create illusions upon them both. "Nagi dear move so i can cut up this inferior Melon." Mukuro asked softly to Chrome in which she meekly shook her head no. "Girl move so i can show this Pinapple some respect to his elders.." Daemon growled out angrily, his patience decreasing drastically each second.

Tsuna and Primo began to worry, if their mist and cloud guardians thought then it was dangerous but two mists fighting it could be pure destruction. '_What now, the clouds fighting?"_ They each thought sarcastically as they turned to hear the sounds of metal impacting metal. The sight of the two clouds locked in combat made them sweat drop. '_Seriously?' _They both heard more clashing and turned to see mukuro and daemon , each others weapon locked within the others, their creepy laughing never ceasing.

Mukuro swung his trident towards the melons head as another laugh escaped his lips, he enjoyed the thrill of this battle as his predatory nature embraced him. The hit missed as daemon stepped back and his cane swung around to hit his rips, aiming for a few broken bones atleast. Mukruo moved and his eyes Kanji switched as illusions erupted around him, large plumes of fire incased the ground mercillesly. Daemon being a illusionist noticed their faults and quickly cancelled the illusions out only to see lilly vines wrapped around him, they felt and seemed real anough to shock Daemon. Mukuro quickly placed a illusion around them which he felt Nagi re-enforce leaving both sadistic illusionists in a world of the youngers illusions. Mukuro stalked towards the trapped melon and placed a gloved hand to his neck, his teeth were bared in a sadistic grin that would send shivers down even Reborns spine, although you wouldnt ever notice that with reborn. His fingers curled slowly and tightly upon his flesh covered neck his eyes wide and gleaming at the pitiful sight of a choking Daemon "This...is for what you done to my body and Chrome...the suffering she felt..and Tsunayoshi's pain" He growled out darkly as he leaned towards the breathless melon. Raising his hand he placed it to his forehead as a small pure mist flame ignited and drew Daemon into a illsuion.

**Outside POV**

Tsuna and Giotto were worried for their guardians. Gokuder and G were glaring at each other, almost as like rivals would. Yamamoto and Asari were grinning like mad but were deeply worried for their own comrades on the inside. Knuckle and Ryohei were shouting extreme as they got their sun flames ready, knowing one or both were coming out injured. Lambo and Lampo were sat in chairs, stuffing cake into their mouths that the maid had conveniently brought a few minutes ago. Hibari was still facing off against Alaude and was gaining the upper edge. Chrome frowned, although Mukuro was free'd from vindice she still felt pangs of pain if her Mukuro got hurt. She bit her lip as she clutched her trident close to reassure herself. Tsuna came up to his Mist guardian placing a reassuring hand upon her shoulder as he smiled warmly, her mood lifted only slightly and her resolve to protect her Bossu and Mukuro got stronger.

**Illusion POV**

Daemon was in pain, around him his child hood was seen in flashes. Flashes that seemed to fade forever each time. Many of these didnt effect him but soon it came to the part of Elena which caused his stomach to churn and his eyes to go wide in fear and shock. Mukuro's creepy laught rung through the air of the illusion as he appeared in a whisp of smoke that vanished seconds after. "Elena is your weakness, just how Nagi is mine.." He laughed like a mad man as his hand seemed to pierce the memory and drag the frail form of Elena from it. His fingers were curled around her neck and choking and sobbing sounds were haerd from the girl as she struggled against Mukuro's grip. Daemon strained against the vines that wrapped around him, he had to save his love, the only thing keeping the sadistic man alive and not Insane. He couldnt escape, his chest felt restricted and his breathing stopped as the frail, delicate form of Elena froze and become limp in his tormentors hands. The body shattered like glass and vanished leaving a wide eyed Daemon and a insane like Mukuro. Mukuro was once loosing his sanity again something only his beloved sky and partner Nagi could control. The illusion around them shattered , but not by Daemon or Mukuro.

**General POV**

Chrome had shattered the Illusion as soon as her boss asked her too. Tsuna's intuition was going haywire, he could feel the dark aura from the illusion and immediatly tried to help his broken mist guardian. After the pinapple guardian was released from Vindice he was insane from the torment of being alone physically, the effects of being immobile for a while didnt help either. He went on a ramapage that even scarred Hibari.

**Flashback**

Mukuro wasnt himself and his was winning. His familigia was on the floor either panting or unconcious, the only reason why is that they could not hurt the mental pinapple because he was part of them. Tsuna stood up, his wounds reopening and one eyes was damaged. He panted with short rigid breaths and his suit was cut and torn in many places. He looked to his beloved guardian smiling sadly, apologetically almost. "Mukuro...Please dont hurt these people, you will regret it..If you must kill me first for i will not allow them to die ." He shouted his resolve awakened and a bright sky flame burned on his head. He charged at his guardian tears threatening to fall from his eyes but his dying will mode had a perfect facade upon its face.

Mukuro laughed insanely, his eyes wide and the kanji in his eye constantly changing within seconds. He turned to his boss and grinned, a grin you would expect to give its prey. He brought his trident back and forced it forwards towards the stomach of his boss. Tsuna had stopped at the last minute and let the weapon slide past his skin to damage a fatal area.

Mukuro's eyes went wide, not from insanity but shock as his senses regained almsot immediatly. He looked up from where his trident was impaled to look at his boss's eyes, tears falling from them as a smile graced his lips. Blood fell from those quivering lips as Tsuna's hands were wrapped around the tridents pole as he looked at his guardian. "You returned Mukuro.." He whispered in a pained voice as the life drained from his eyes temporarily and he fell to the wet ground, the sky rained heavily upon them all and mist was covering the ground. Mukuro stood idily for a few seconds before screaming at his now unconcious boss

"Tsunayoshi! Dont you dare die you Dame!" He picked the frail and fragile looking form of his boss up and rushed inside, Tsuna had provided his other guardians time to retreat into the base. He ran inside with hurried steps as blood coated and stained his messy suit. Reaching the infirmary he slammed the door open with tearful eyes. It was a shock to the others to see the sadistic guardian cry but each one grew worried as they saw the unconcious form of their sky. He placed the brunette down upon the white sheeted bed and fell to his knee's, Ryohei already coating the wound with Sun flames that glowed brightly.

Mukruo placed his hand on Tsuna's pale cheek his lips pulled into a sad forced smile."Tsunayoshi...Forgive me.." He whispered before he had blacked out, the exhaustion hitting his body full force. He was kneeled infront of his bosses form his own hand resting on his bosses an his head resting on the side of the other guardians forgave the pinapple but worry was still present. After Ryohei had done all he can he wrapped the wounds in bandages and pushed the concious guardians from the infirmary leaving the unconcious duo of sky and mist.

**End of Flashback**

When Tsuna woke up he forgave Mukuro and Mukuro since then had become protective of Tsuna similar to how he was of Nagi and they both became his only key to stopping the insanity he held for so long. Tsuna made a dive for Mukuro and slammed him to the ground his hand resting on his guardians forehead. "Mukuro, wake up.." He whispered unheard to the two generations. Mukuro's eyes lost their gleam and returned to a softer tone that only the vongola tenth generation saw rarely. "Tsunayoshi get of me." He asked playfully as they both stood up immediatly, Tsuna grinning happily as Chrome hugged her Mukuro-sama. Daemon was upon the floor, curled almost as his eyes were wide in fear. The first generation went to him only trying to shake him into reality but failed miserably. They all turned to their sucessors and frowned, glaring to demand a explaination. Tsuna noticed this and turned to Mukuro who grinned darkly so he turned to Chrome who nodded and walked to the fallen melon and placed her head to his flames coated his body in a beautful ray of light before fading. Chrome quickly returned to Mukuro's side and Daemons eyes lost the fear as the illusion had shattered leaving him to look around worriedly for the sight of his Elena. "Daemon i apologies for Mukuro and whatever suffering he caused you." Tsuna said smiling sadly as he bowed making Gokudera growl at the fact his Boss had to bow. Yamamoto laugh at Gokuderas reaction and the others to ignore. Daemon got up, smirking once more, but still shook "You are a worthy successor for the mist guardian title..the girl too." He said in a whisper but it caught each generations ears. Daemon walked off to his room, the shock had traumatised him leaving him tired and exhausted. Once he was gone Giotto had sighed tiredly and decided today had been tiring anough and dismissed his guardians and told them to each take the tenth generation to a room. The rooms went like this. Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei and Mukuro and Chrome. They all went to their allocated rooms leaving a tired first generation mafia don to slump into a chair, ruffling his gravity defying hair and close his eyes. He needed to think about this before going to sleep.

**Okayy im so sorry for its COMPLETE Lateness but for my own reasons i was gone..Anyway i hope you Review i dont mind if you dont want to waste your time i really dont mind although i would prefer if you did. I Hope my story is getting any better for you all and be free to place you ideas for the next chapter in your reviews or PM me which i promise to respond to as fast as possible. Still searching for a suitable Beta or a co-author i dont mind anyone but i will check out your stories and profile etc.**

**Review please :D**


End file.
